Love and Mystical Powers - Part 1.
by JacobsAngel
Summary: Link rescues Zelda, they have no intrest in each other what so ever. King Gannon is after them for their mystical powers, for anything... read on!! :)


  
Love and Mystical Powers - Part. 1  
  
"Ahh!" Zelda screamed as Link slid his sword straight through the evil King Gannon's son's heart, who had captured Zelda. "Zelda, are you alright?" Link asked. "Yes, thanks to you." "C'mon let's get out of here before King Gannon finds us," Link said as he grabbed Zelda's hand. They both ran out of the castle, Zelda was unharmed thanks to Link. Link led Zelda out in the middle of the forest to his cottage. "Thank you, Link," Zelda said softly after they entered the cottage. "You're welcome," Link replied in a low tone of voice. "Here are some clean clothes and a towel, for when you are ready to shower," Link told Zelda as he handed her the clean clothes, along with the towel. "Thanks," Zelda told Link. "No prob." Zelda took the clean clothes and the towel, then went up stairs to shower. While Zelda was showering, Link was bandaging his fairly bad cute on his shoulder from his fight with the King's son. Zelda walked down the stairs in a some - what long and very cute peasant dress. Link turned around because he heard Zelda coming down the stairs. Link's mouth halfway dropped in amazement of Zelda's beauty. "Wow... you look, you look beautiful." "Thank you," that was all Zelda could say. She was to busy noticing that Link had his shirt off. "Wow, and to think this is the same guy that I didn't care if he rescued me or not, he's hott," Zelda thought to herself. "Ya know, that was my Mother's dress. And you look just as beautiful as she did in it," Link said said in a low, yet soft tone of voice. Zelda flushed, "Thank you, Link," and she did a princess bow. Zelda went over to the couch and sat on it, Link followed her, and he too sat on the couch. "So whatever happened to your Mother, Link?" Zelda asked being curious. "Well, she died when I was just a boy at the age of 9." "I'm so sorry." "It's alright," Link said sadly. "If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" Link didn't know why, but he was about to tell this girl about his past, and how his Mother died. Link didn't trust anyone, but yet some how he trusted her. "It's ok, I don't mind. One of the King Gannon's soldiers killed my Mother. When the evil King Gannon found out that I was born with mystical powers, like to shoot fire balls, to turn things into ice and so on, he wanted my power. And the only way for him to take my power was to kill me and then perform a spell of power, which would drain all of my power from my body, then it, would be in his body. My Mother did not want this to happen, so she sent me off with my Father to some where of which I did not know of and still do not know of 'til this day. Anyway, on our journey to this place some soldiers found us, and surrounded us. There were so many my Father could not hold them off much longer. He gave me 3 bottles of magic potion and told me to run as far as I possibly could. I was far enough as to where the soldiers could not see a small 9-year-old boy. That's when it happened, I turned my head, and I saw a soldier that had nailed my Father right in the stomach, he jammed his sword in to my Father atleast 5 times over and over. From there I ran as far as I could, crying at the same time. I ran deep into this very forest and realized I had no place to go, no place to live. My Grandfather had taught me everything he knew about magic, because my Grandfather owned a magic shop and knew everything about magic. And since I knew how to use magic I used it to build this very cottage. Whenever I was low on magic potion I would go to my Grandfather's magic shop in town. I would wear a disguise, but I only my Grandfather knew who I was. One day I went into his store to buy some magic potion, and I over heard people saying that my Mother had been killed by a soldier because she said she did not know where I was, but she really did know where I was. I ran up to my Grandfather, and I asked him if it was true, that my Mother had really died. And he said, yes. I could tell he was in tears, only he wouldn't admit it. I got the magic potion that I needed, then ran back to this cottage as fast as I could. I cried until I couldn't anymore. I have been able to live with the fact that my Mother is dead since I was 11 years old, all though it still hurts inside to know that she really is gone. And here I am at the age of 18." Link almost came to tears, but he held it in. "Oh Link, I'm so sorry." "It's alright, not your fault." Link had a sadness, an emptiness to him that only Zelda could see. "So how about you, why is the evil King Gannon trying to capture you?" Link asked Zelda. "Well, I also have mystical powers. And the King also wants to take them from me, except on mine are to heal anything that is hurt, transport places...etc." Link raised on eyebrow to this. "My Father and Mother died by the King's soldiers also, they were trying to protect me from him. I've been running from the King since I was 12, and I'm 16 now." "Well atleast now we know what the evil King Gannon is after, POWER," Link said. "Hey it's gettin' late, why don't we go to bed. Your bedroom will be next to mine, c'mon I'll show you to your room," Link motioned Zelda to follow him. Once they got upstairs, Link showed Zelda to her room. Link helped Zelda into the bed. "Good night, Link," Zelda said as her head hit the pillow. As soon as Zelda's head hit the she was out like a light. "Good night, Zelda," Link said very softly and low, barely a whisper. Link smiled. "She's so beautiful," Link thought to himself. Link walked into his room, hopped into bed, and within moments he was out like a light as well.   
  
  
  
'BANG! BANG! BANG!' The thunder was VERY loud. Zelda woke up to the thunder and lightening screaming and crying. "Aw Man! Something must be up!" Link said to himself. Link ran into Zelda's room, and all he saw was pure beauty of innocence crying before his very eyes. This just tore Link up inside. Link walked to Zelda's beside, he sat down next to her, and took her in his arms. Link rocked Zelda back and forth as Zelda as she cried in his arms. After a while had passed, and Zelda stopped crying. Link asked in a soft and calm voice, Why were you crying, Zelda? What got you so upset?" "Link.." Zelda drew out barely even as a whisper. "I had a nightmare, a nightmare about when my parents died because they were trying to protect me," Zelda said softly as she barely even drew that much out. Link took his hand and cupped Zelda's chin with it, he tilted her head so her eyes would meet his. Link looked deep into Zelda's eyes, "Don't worry, Zelda. I will protect you, I won't let anything or anyone harm you, even if that means my life," Link told Zelda very softly and calm, still looking deep into her eyes. Just then, both Link and Zelda leaned in towards each other, and gave one another a very deep and passionate kiss. "Zelda's lips are so soft and moist," Link thought. "Link's lips are so warm and moist," thought Zelda.   
  
  
  
Link broke the kiss from himself and Zelda. "Go to sleep now," Link told Zelda in a soft voice, barely even a whisper. Link took Zelda in his arms a little tighter, but not to tight, and leaned himself and Zelda down on the bed. Link had his head on the pillow, embracing Zelda in his arms. And Zelda had her head lying on Link's chest, hugging him like. Zelda fell a sleep soon, though Link was still awake. "Why did I kiss her? Why am I holding her right now in this bed as she sleeps? Why did I tell her about my past? What's wrong with me? Do I have feelings for her? No, I can't, I mean this is the girl that I wanted absolutely nothing to do with. But.. that kiss, oh that kiss, it just felt like so much more. I feel as if I can trust her. Do I have intimate feelings for her? Do I love here?!?! Yea, I think. No! I know I do. But I can't tell her just yet, I might frighten her. I mean after all it has only been a day since we have really gotten to know one another. I must be crazy to think I'm in love with Zelda. But I am! When the moment is right I will tell her, just not yet though," Link thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, holding on to Zelda as if his very life depended on it.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm," Zelda yawned as she woke up the next morning. She looked to the side of her, and did not see Link. "huh? I know last night wasn't a dream. I couln't have been a dream, it felt so real," Zelda said to herself. Zelda got out of the bed, wrapped the blanket from the bed around herself to keep her warm, and went downstairs. Zelda looked everywhere for Link downstairs, but she could not find him. "Link," Zelda called out in a morning like voice. But Link did not answer her, this made Zelda start to worry. Zelda ran upstairs. "Maybe Link is in his bedroom," Zelda thought to herself. Zelda walked quietly into Link's bedroom, and found Link sound a sleep. Zelda walked by his bedside, "Oh Link," Zelda whispered softly.   
  
  
  
~*2 Months Later~*  
  
  
2 Months had passed, neither Zelda nor Link spkoe of the kiss from that night again. However as 2 months passed both, Link's and Zelda's feelings for each other grew deeper and so much stronger. But both Link and Zelda did not mention their feelings for one another, of fear of the other one's reaction.   
  
  
  
~*Back at King Gannon's Castle~*  
  
  
"Muahahaha, so Zelda and Link are alive. I still have a chance to get not only one, but both of their powers. Which will make me even stronger. Thank you, Hawk Eye," king Gannon told his pet hawk, that lay upon his shoulder, as the King stroked his hand back and forward, petting Hawk Eye.  
  
  
***Just to let anyone know that is confused. The King's hawk, Hawk Eye, spotted Link and Zelda in the forest as he was flying back to the castle from the Kings friend's home.***  
  
  
  
~*Back at Link's Place~*  
  
  
  
Link was sitting on top of the cottage, on the roofadmiring the stars. Link always went on top of the roof at night when ever he was mad, worried, or something was bothering him. "Why can't I tell her? I love that damn girl! But how do I tell her? And even so if I do tell her, what if she doesn't feel the same, what then?" Link thought to himself.  
  
  
"Link!" Zelda called out softly. "Oh, where can taht boy be? Hmm... perhaps he is outside," Zelda said to herself. Zelda went outside, she looked every where in the yard for Link. Just then it hit her. "I know, Link could be on the roof again. I'll go check," Zelda thought to herself. Zelda climbed the ladder and onto the roof. There she saw Link in a peaceful slumber. "Link..," Zelda said a little quiet and soft as she knudged Link softly. Link's eyes opened slowly. "Huh?" 'Wake up, Sleep Head, you need to go to sleep in your own bed, not on top of the roof, silly." Zelda smiled and laughed a little. Just then, Zelda looked up at the sky and was admiring how beautiful the stars were. "Oh Link, look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful?" "Yea, they sure are." Zelda sat down next to Link. "Zelda.." 'Yes, Link?" "You look like an angel under the stars, with the moon and stars shining upon you." Link couldn't believe he actually said that. Out of all the things he could have said, he had to choose that. But he was lying, he was telling the truth. Zelda did look like an Angel from heaven underneath the moon and stars. Zelda turned red at this. "Oh Link..," she said softly. Link cupped Zelda's chin gently with his right hand, leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Link didn't know how long Zelda had been waiting for him to do that. And Zelda did not know how long Link had wanted to do that. Link was suprised at the fact that after he broke the kiss, Zelda leaned back towards him, and gave him a 'VERY' passionate kiss back. "Link, I.." But before Zelda could finish Link placed his finger over her lips. "Shhh... I know," Link said softly, barely even a whisper at that. Link knew Zelda was about to say, I love you, which she was. Link helped Zelda down the ladder, and they both walked into the house, hand in hand, Link leading the way. Once they got inside, Link picked Zelda up gently and carried her to his bedroom. Once they were in his bedroom, Link gently sat Zelda on the bed. Zelda put her arms around Link's neck and...  
  
  
  
Sorry you guys, but I just had to add a cliffhanger to part 1! he he he :) I know y'all are like.. I'm gonna kill her, where is the rest of the damn story?!?! Lol, well don't worry cuz I'm going to start working on part 2 very soon. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed the story. And please give the first part of my story a review. Thanks! :) ~Jennifer~ a.k.a Babe  
  
  
  



End file.
